Darkness Dies
by Yokai Lady Hana
Summary: Rei's peaceful life is shattered when her parents are killed and she's forced to become allies with the great lord Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru has a different reason in teaming up with this girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I have a few things to point out, un, before I start my story. First, this is my first published story, second, it's a pretty long series so be warned, un, and lastly there are going to be some 'questionable' scenes but they won't come in until later. So without further adieu let the story began!

Oh, un, and by the way each of my chapters have a song inspiring them so I figured I'd tell my awesome readers what songs they are so if the reader wants they can listen to them. And this chapter was inspired byThe Offsprings Kristi are you doing OK?

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

"Mommy!" the little girl cried. A light layer of purple fog now covered the forest floor where the child clung to the tattered remains of the kimono that hung onto her mother's corpse. "Please! Wake up mommy!" The woman lay on the ground staring blankly at the child and slowly raised her hand to caress the side of her daughters face. "Rei..." The woman spoke barely above a whisper her eyes began to close despite her protest "Run, run, and live...don't let him find you.." Silence filled the clearing, even the birds were quite, and all Rei could hear was the sound of her tears hitting the forest floor. Even for a child she knew her mother was gone and she had accepted that, but, the tears still came. "Mommy..." Rei could feel the air in her lungs lessen and her mind shouted for her to run away from the fog, but, for some reason her body refused to move. Sound flooded the clearing though Rei wasn't quite sure what the sound came from, seeing that her vision was fading, all she could make out, was vague form of the approaching figure with the long silver hair.

All of Rei's dreams were haunted by the memories of her mother's soulless eyes pleading with her to run and the images of that person with hair the color similar to the moon walking towards her. She darted awake letting out a silent scream as her little body shot out from under the covers. She stared in confusion at her surroundings. She was inside of a finely decorated room. The walls and floors were made of pure stone and the curtains were flawless silk, just like her sheets, and for a brief second she thought she was back at her own home. The scent assured her she was wrong it didn't smell like the familiar cherry blossom trees that stood outside her window. She was defiantly not at home. She glanced at her clothes, a yukata the color of her own blue silver hair, and scowled. She used her wobbly arms to shove off the massive bed and to help support her as she stumbled towards the door.

She fumbled around through the halls, luckily no one was around to stop her, she had already made up her mind that she'd track down her mother's killer and repay the favor. She froze, she could feel something coming towards her, something powerful, immediately she turned her gaze up to see a tall silver haired demon with odd markings on his face staring down at her. Her mouth hung agape as she stared in awe at his face, he's golden eyes narrowed at her and she blushed and turned her head away "Where are you going girl?" His voice sent shivers down her spine and she stuttered "I...Err....was hungry" She blushed brighter and stared hard at the ground. He turned without looking at her and hurried down the hall. She looked up at him, he stopped and momentarily acted as if he was going to turn, but instead he motioned for her to follow him. She smiled to herself and raced after him. She stopped to glance out at nearby window the sky practically scared her. The clouds huddled close together and threatened to pour down rain at any moment. But the rain wasn't the only thing that scared her. She could smell smoke from afar drifting towards the castle.

**~~~End Prologue Part 1~~~**

That's all for now, un, but if I get at least one good review I'll write more! So review please!

And if you may have noticed I sometimes will separate my chapters into parts, that way it's easier to upload and stufffff.....

Oh and another thing this is the PROLOGUE this is just some important information about Rei's past, technically it's not part of the story, just thought you might wanna know, un.

GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! It's me again~! And there is really nothing to point out this time so please feel free to ignore my ramblings and read =]

This is the finally part of the prologue so the next chapter will be the actually story.

The inspiration for this chapter is Moonlight shadow by Kokia

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

The dining hall was huge compared to the room Rei was in before. There where three long cherry tables stretching from one end of the room to the other. Her head darted from side to side as she admired her surroundings with childlike innocence. "Sit down" The man ordered swiftly causing Rei to grimace at the coldness in his voice. "You're not a very nice person!" Rei informed him as she pushed a giant chair out from the table to plop herself onto it. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't respond. "My daddy always told me you have to be nice to your guests." she kicked her feet back and forth. "I am not your father, and you are not my guest" he stated calmly "Well than why did you bring me here?" he narrowed his eyes at her "I do not have to explain myself to a child" "Well fine you don't have too" Rei puffed her lower lip out and slouched back into her chair waiting, impatiently, for the food to arrive.

When the food did arrive it did nothing to ease the silence of the room. The man 'Lord Sesshomaru', as the servants called him, just sat in his sit leaned back with his eyes closed not even paying attention to Rei as she harassed the servants for her every whim. Rei helped herself to all the exotic food that was placed in front of her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes briefly to glance at her. She returned he's glance with a goofy smile that almost made him want to smile, almost. Something about her smell made him impatient, odd as it was, he couldn't place it. The scent of vanilla mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms. He'd never smelled anything like it. He tensed, something was wrong, he could feel it. "Jaken!" He shouted moving from his chair and to the door of the dining hall in the blink of an eye. "Mi' lord!" a little imp barely breathed out before collapsing onto the floor. "Jaken what is the meaning out this?" Sesshomaru demanded, the imp frowned and reached up towards his master "We're under attack!"

Rei dropped her chopsticks and jumped from her seat. The imp saw her and immediately gave her a death glare. "I've gotta see this!" She announced trying to move past Sesshomaru, he held his hand out and stopped her, "You will finish your meal and return to your room" Rei grumbled and stomped back to her seat, sat down, but still didn't eat. 'How dare he tell me I can't go watch, the man who killed mommy and daddy could be out there...' she thought vilely. Se had to get away and see for herself but she knew as long as Sesshomaru and Jaken were there she'd never be able to. She smiled and jumped out of her seat "I'm going to my room now." She chimed as she jumped over the imp and smiled back at Sesshomaru, who was busy ordering his guards to take action.

Seeing it may be her only chance, Rei darted from the dining hall to the closest doors she could find. She grinned as the doors flew open and she breathed the fresh air. Her eyes widened when she saw the countless people outside the doors. Men fell around her. Blood rushing from the various wounds on their bodies. "No!" She mumbled her knees giving out from under her. The image of her father came into her mind. His purple hair coated in his own crimson blood, his face too, every part of his body was bleeding. She covered her eyes with her hands and pushed the memories away. "Kien!" She heard someone screaming though she didn't' really care to, see looked up. They were humans, the ones assaulting the castle, they were simple villagers trying to overthrow a demon army. "A child!" Rei tensed instantly and turned to look at the man shouting about her. She couldn't think, or feel anything, as the hands from one of the humans grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay!?" A booming voice demanded as she stood there frozen in place. When she didn't answer the man tossed her over his shoulder. "!!!" Rei opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. "It's okay the demon can't hurt you anymore" The man informed her she blinked and began to struggle against him, kicking and clawed for him to release her, he ignored her and quickened his pace away from the castle. Rei could feel tears in her eyes, she hadn't been there for a long time, yet she felt as though she needed to stay there, With Sesshomaru. She shot her head back to the castle and searched for someone to help her. Sesshomaru emerged from the castle entrance and locked onto her. She could feel her heart jump in her throat. But it was too late, she was too far for even him to reach in time. His amber eyes stared into her purple ones. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried tears streaming down her cheeks. Then he was gone, replaced by endless trees and a dreamless darkness.

**~~~End Prologue Part 2~~~**

That's all for now, un, but if I get at least one good review I'll write more! So review please!

The next chapter is six years from this point soo....read to find out more.

I really do love reviews so please take two minutes out of your busy schedules and write me one, please???


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! It's me again. Un and I want to thank you for reading my story so far and for the one review I got. This is the actual first chapter! Yay! Woot woot!

Of now the story from now on is six years after Rei was kidnapped. Un. She's now 15, and if you can't do the math, she was 9 in the prologue. And there is some bad language in this chapter, un.

The inspiration for this chapter is Forgiven by Within Temptation

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

"Rei get your lazy ass up!" Kien shouted from beyond her bedroom door. Rei yawned and threw her hand towards his voice "It's to early for chores!" She shouted rolling back over to face the tiny window by her twin sized bed. She could hear Kien screeching and stomping around at the door and decided it'd be best to just get up before he broke down the door and made her fix it...again. She twirled out of the bed and to the door gracefully. "Good morning~!" She sang happily into Kiens face, which only made him angrier "It's almost noon! And you're just now getting up!" A scowl set in on his face. The years she'd spent with him were apparent on his face. He was only twenty eight years old yet he appeared to be in his forties. He wasn't ugly by any means, not to her at least, he was married once upon a time but being in the village's army didn't help their relationship and she left. "So what do I have to do today?" Rei asked leaning against the door frame staring at him with mild amusement. He scoffed and pointed to a basket sitting on a table by the hut's exit.

"This is demeaning." Rei muttered to herself as she made her way through the dirt roads of the village. "Oh Rei-chan!" One of the village boys called at her, she bit her lower lip and forced a smile "Watch out for demons!" The boy broke out laughing. It had been like that since she'd arrived at the village. Everyone of the people there insulted her and her father. She knew Kien wasn't really her father but she like to think of him as family since he was the one to save her from the monster that stole her from her real family. She was a dog demon, full blood at that, but still Kien insisted she live with him in a human village.

She reached a clearing about a mile from the village and turned her mind to her task. "Gather berries he says!" Rei tossed the basket away and sat down by edge of the river. She stared at the river as it rushed by. She watched the wave smash against the rocks in the river for several minutes before she got up and retrieved the basket. "I wonder..." Rei began to pick the small red berries from a nearby bush. "Why don't I remember a monster..." She bit her lower lip and thought deeply but still nothing surfaced. After about a half hour she was humming to herself and filling up the remaining space of the basket.

Rei sang aloud as she danced down the path back home. If Kien could see her she knew he'd whack her in the back of the head for being such a child. The closer she got to home the more she got the feeling something was wrong. The wind picked up and blew her silver-blue hair into her eyes she pushed her hair away and began to jog down the path.

Her fears were confirmed when she saw her village in the distance. Flame engulfed the charred remains of the houses she knew so well. Several villagers made their way from the flames and stumbled down the path. Rei almost let a sigh of relief that some people were alive. But then she saw the swarm of bugs that were rapidly approaching the crowd heading towards her. "Hold on! Go back!" She screamed as she threw the berries down and raced towards them as fast as she could. "Go back!" The swarm had already surrounded the survivors and began to overcome them in numbers. Rei lost her footing and slid down the sloped path. "Go back!" She cried to the few villagers that weren't flopping on the ground like fish. By the time she actually got to the base of the village there were no survivors and she knew Kien had unmistakeably met the same fate. She let out a screech and swatted the insects with her claws. Even though she'd never had any training she still managed to kill the oddly colored wasps. She fell to her knees and gingerly placed a villagers head in her lap. "Who did this?" She questioned strictly, the villager didn't respond, she shook the villager lightly and repeated herself. "Did Kien get out?" The villager turned her weak gaze to Rei's and shook her head before it fell limp in Rei's lap. Rei felt tears welling up in her eyes "Damn it!" She screamed pushing the villager away and slamming her fist in the ground. She heard a noise in front of her and instinctively turned to see what it was. She tensed immediately and could feel a growl coming from her throat. Standing in front of her was a demon. A demon with long silver hair and odd markings on his face. "You did this!" She bellowed lunging at him.

**~~~End of Chapter 1~~~**

Ok that's chapter one~! So feel free to tell me what you think. Un, if you have too be mean! I'll only cry a little! Til next time~!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok~! Before I start Chapter two, un, I have to point this out because I realize I may have been confuzzling some people, Rei is indeed a demon. Her Father was a full fledged dog demon and her mother was a half demon. So by some twist of fate Rei is full dog demon. Un. =3

Now anyway to the story~! Yay! It's mostly Sesshomaru's point of view if anyone really cares =D

The inspiration for this chapter is Northern Lights (Ballad version) by Megumi Hayashibara 

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

Rei didn't even stop to think about picking up a weapon. She ran at the man without hesitation flexing her claws as she ran. She gave her a death glare and raised his hand. Within seconds a green light shot from the tips of his fingers and turned into some sort of whip, still, Rei didn't stop. Her mind raced, trying to figure out why this man would possible destroy her village, she didn't care his reasons either way she was going to make him pay. She got about half way to him before he flicked his wrist and the whip slammed her back to where she started as well as knocking the breath out of her. "Damn" She hissed under her breath. She looked down at the rip that his whip had made in her kimono and growled. "What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded as she laid a finger on the blood protruding from the tear. "You should answer you're own question" He stated as the whip slowly disappeared. A slight burning flooded through her being. She placed her finger near her mouth and licked it. "Poison?" She looked up at him hatred filling her eyes. "That's low. But if I'm going to die either way I'm taking you with me!" She pushed herself up and ran at him again.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**_'_**_This girl is definitely a greater fool than I had thought...' _Sesshomaru decided at he watched her dash towards him. Well dash wasn't the word he would use, seeing as she just stumbled towards him falling ever other step, the poison had sunk in faster than he thought it would. He watched in mild amusement at her attempt to reach him. Something about her seemed to unsettle him, it was if he knew her from somewhere, but he dismissed that theory when she collapsed to the ground. There was no way he would ever have helped such a weak demon. He scoffed and turned to leave. Jaken would have undoubtedly went insane watching Rin during his absence. "Hey!" The girl behind him coughed "I'm not done yet!" he resisted the urge to shake his head "That poison will reach your hear any moment now so why don't you just lay down and except your death" he could hear her struggling to laugh "I'm not going to die alone! I'd be to lonesome! So I'm just going to drag you down with me so I have someone to keep me company!"

"These humans you're fighting for should be more than enough company for you" He continued to walk away ignoring her protests. "So you did kill them!" The girl spat out with some of her blood. "I had no reason to attack this village, these humans aren't even worth my blade" "If that's true why are you here!?" He stopped and turned to look at her "You ask to many questions hurry up and die". Blood covered the whole lower half of her already filthy kimono. He turned his gaze from her clothes to her face. She was pretty for a pauper, heart shaped face, giant lavender eyes with long eyelashes, and light pink lips surrounding straight white teeth with sharp canines. He shook his thoughts of her being beautiful away and met her eyes with a death glare. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and down her chin to hit the ground beneath her. "Why would I hurry and die? I mean you're here and that's more then enough reason to live" She teased grinning up at him. She was more irritating than his annoying half-brother. And just like InuYasha she insisted on pushing him even near death. He growled lightly and walked forward until he was lingering above her, than he reached down and picked her up by her throat. She coughed and started to claw and his arm. "I shall aid you to your death!" He stated calmly.

This close to her he could smell her. The familiar scent of vanilla and cherry blossom covered her. She grunted and started to kick him. '_This scent...why is it so familiar...?' _he pondered to himself as he stared intensely into her eyes. "Where do I know you?" He demanded the girl dangling by her throat. She shook her head and kicked him as hard as she could in his shins, which only made him tighten his grip. He than noticed the tangled mess of hair that flowed down her back. Even her hair seemed familiar but he just assumed that was because it was similar to his own. He tightened his grip so much that he could feel the vibration of her vocal cords as she gasped for air. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He heard a soft voice ask from behind him. A little girl wearing a checkered orange kimono walked out from the trees to stare at him in horror. "Rin" He stated giving her a side glance "Where is Jaken?" "I'm here Mi'lord!" Jaken crocked "I'm sorry Mi'lord she refused to stay still any longer and demanded to see you" He bowed over and over but that didn't' lessen Sesshomaru's anger at him for allowing Rin to witness him kill this girl. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she ran to his pant leg and tugged it "Please don't kill her! Please don't!" Sesshomaru blinked at Rin's childish actions. He glared at Rin "This woman is of no concern to you" He told her lightly, she looked up at him tears threatening to burst from her little eyes "But she..." Rin started. He released the girl and she fell to the ground. Somewhere in the back of his head, Sesshomaru was glad Rin had stopped him, he was determined to remember the limp girl at his feet. Rin was immediately helping the girl up and giving Jaken orders to try to make the girl more comfortable. "We are leaving now" Sesshomaru stated calmly as he once again walked away.

**~~~End of Chapter 2~~~**

**So next chapter Rei will begin to travel with our hero Sesshomaru! Woot woot! Yea! **

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and give feedback! I am grateful! Un! But please more review would be nice~

Be mean if you have too! I do have tissues~!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I made it to chapter 3! with 4 reviews so far~! That makes me happy, un, I want to thanks all those who reviewed, I appreciate it, un. And I'm going to try to make my stories easier to read.

OK but enough talking more writing~!

The inspiration to this chapter is Again by Yui

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

Shadows danced around Rei as she ran through a flower filled path. She could see a vague figure in front of her. She chased after it with all she had. The closer she got the more defined the figure became.

"Kien!" Her voice echoed through the clearing. She shot her hand out to him, trying desperately to touch him, but he moved farther away.

"Don't run!" "Kien come back!" She lunged forward and managed to grab a hold of his haori _(__Outer jacket of the kimono)_He stopped running and turned to look at her, she wished he hadn't, His eyes were filled with hatred she'd never seen.

"Let go wench!" He snarled causing Rei to blink in confusion. When her eyes reopened Kien was no longer in front of her. Instead it was the demon from the village, Sesshomaru, his silver hair floated around him and his eyes glowed red

"You?" Her mouth was agape which caused him to smirk.

"Where is.." He cut her off mid-sentence when he swooped down and pushed his mouth over hers in a rough kiss. Her heart sped up and she put her hands against his chest and pushed with all her might, but he refused to let go.

"Get off me!" She hissed as she slammed her hand against his face.

"What in the seven hells!?" Sesshomaru locked eyes with her and smiled

"My my you've grown up" Rei glared "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru didn't respond with words but he laughed. The sound of his laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"It was great to see you again, Rei" Sesshomaru smiled at her

"What are you talking about!?" She demanded reaching out for him only to go right through him and fall face first on the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs. She blinked and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Good it was just a dream.." She rubbed her lips together. Even if it was just a dream her lips still felt the pressure of his kiss.

"Are you ok?" Rei could feel her heart jump from her chest. She whirled around to see a little girl about nine staring at her with a look of general concern written on her face.

"I'm fine...." The little girl grinned happily at her.

"That's great! Rin was worried" Rei crocked her head to the side "Rin?" The girl brighten and clapped happily "Yep Rin was worried when you shouted for loud Sesshomaru, she thought you were hurt!" Rei turned beet red

"Called for him?" She nodded and leaned closer

"But you should call him Lord Sesshomaru next time or master Jaken will get angry" Rei rubbed her head and giggled nervously

"Where am I Rin?" The girl looked puzzled and looked around at the trees surrounding them

"The forest" Rei smiled at the girls answer

"I know that but how am I here, I was hurt badly and..." Rin laughed "Oh that! Lord Sesshomaru had Ah-Un carry you!" "Ah-Un?" Rei questioned looking around. There was a nudge on her back which caused her to turn around. She locked eyes with a tow headed dragon. It took her a few seconds to realize she was staring at two headed dragon and when she did she was on the other side of the clearing within seconds.

Rin giggled "You're funny!" Rei smiled nervously and walked over to Rin, plopping down next to her. "Why did Sesshomaru save me Rin?" "Lord Sesshomaru saved you cause Rin asked him too!" Rei smiled sadly and stood

"Well Rin, thank you for saving me, but I have to leave now" Rin grabbed her ankle "Please don't leave!" Rei frowned and knelt next to the child

"Rin I have things I need to do, people to find" She informed Rin, hoping that the child could understand common sense

"But..." Rei gave Rin a stern look and rose again. "Lord Sesshomaru told Rin not to let you leave!" Rei stepped out of Rin's grasp "You didn't let me leave, I just left when you weren't looking" Rei smiled and gave a small wave before walking into the trees.

"Wait!" Rin shouted after her and ran into the forest. There was a slight rumbling from beyond the trees. Silence flooded the forest once again.

"Rin get back to the clearing!" Rei bit her lower lip and hurried to find a weapon, but off course there were none. The whole forest reeked of demon, but she couldn't make out what type, and the smell was only getting worse.

"Where are you?" Rin called out walking behind Rei "I told you to get back!" Rin blinked and backed away. The rumbling came back but this time it shook the ground violently.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" Rin shook her head and shakily said

"He didn't tell me!" Rei looked back at Rin and smiled sadly

"Okay than Rin, from now on I'm going to be your bodyguard" Rin gave a goofy smile. There was a loud crashing noise as the ground split open and a huge snake like demon shot out of the ground.

"Alright than" Rei cracked her knuckles and stepped towards the demon. She raised her clawed hand into the air and ran at the snake. But before she could even get in range, it fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chimed brightly running towards the demon standing where the snake once was.

"You stole my prey!" Rei whispered looking away from him in fear her face you melt. "If you wanted to kill it you should have" He stated walking right past Rin and back towards the clearing. "Jaken. Get Ah-Un ready. The castle is days away and we are leaving now" "Yes Mi'lord!" A little imp came waddling out from behind a tree. Rei shuttered and pointed to the tree

"He was behind us the whole time?!" Rin looked up at her and grinned

**~~~End of Chapter 3~~~**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, the next one won't be so bad, un.**

**And the lemon will be coming up with the next 3 chapters, soo, un be ready, I will tell you before hand so if you don't want to read it you don't have too**

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and gave feedback! I am grateful! Un! But please more reviews would be nice~


	6. Chapter 6

Alright peoples, un, It's chapter 4! Getting pumped! Un! The gang is on the move to the castle!

Un, please feel free to review~!

The inspiration to this chapter is Love Love Shine by Kosaka Riyu 

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

"Okay!" Rei chimed stopping everyone in their tracks "Sesshomaru I will guard Rin while you run off and do whatever killers do!" Sesshomaru regarded her with a raised eyebrow. A sharp pain shot through her leg causing her to gasp. She looked down at the flushed kappa that was giving her a death glare.

"What in the world was that for?" "Don't you dare talk to the great Lord Sesshomaru like that! And you will address him as 'Lord Sesshomaru' you filthy commoner!" Rei grumbled turning swiftly enough to kick him in the face

"My bad" She grinned at him, which just made him angrier, He stomped around in circles muttering insults about her. "You will not treat my servants like that" Sesshomaru stated in his usual velvet monotone voice, Rei bit her lower lip to hold back a smart comment, "Sorry" she muttered turning her head to look at him "Rin needs someone to guard her, and you can't be around all the time, so you need me!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "I don't need anyone, especially a weak little girl like yourself" Rei flushed and turned to face him completely "I'm not little! I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and Rin!" "You can't even touch me once, what makes you think you could protect her?" He questioned lightly, despite his tone Rei was upset, "If you want to fight than we can! Right here and now!" Jaken laughed and Rin tugged on her torn kimono trying to pull her away from Sesshomaru's face . "This girl is a bigger fool than that half-breed scum InuYasha!" Jaken managed to choke out between laughs, Rei glared at him, "If you want to lose so badly, _**Lord Sesshomaru**_" The way she said Lord Sesshomaru the venom was apparent in her voice "I'll take you d..." Sesshomaru gave a growl of warning "You may act as Rin's temporary body guard" Rei blinked taken back by his response to her threats, "But once we reach the castle, you will leave and I will not be troubled by your foolish actions" Rei smiled at Rin, who was busy thanking Sesshomaru, She still felt a tinge of sadness knowing she'd have to leave Rin alone again. But for some strange reason she knew she was going to miss Sesshomaru too.

Rei walked alongside Rin as the made their way through the forest. Sesshomaru lead them, with Jaken following behind, in silence.

"Hey Rei, lets play!" Rei looked at her puzzled "Play what?" Rin thought for a moment before brightening "Tag...You're it!" Rin shoved Rei lightly and ran in-front of Jaken. Rei grinned and ran towards the child. Jaken's mouth fell open

"Foolish child don't drag me into this!" He moved closer to Sesshomaru and Rin giggled before running behind a tree. Rei ducked behind a branch and swerved to lightly touch Rin's arm "Now you're it!" Rei skipped out from the tree and Rin ran after her. Rei smirked and motioned for Rin to come to her "Jaken looks nice and cozy next to Sesshomaru" She whispered to Rin, Rin giggled "Rin heard him one night talking about how Lord Sesshomaru was always mean to him, and he said that" Rin cleared her throat and in the best imitation of Jaken said "I'm going to be mean to him and he'll be sorry and he'll on his knees kissing my feet!" She paused "wait...I don't think he said feet...Maybe he said d...(COUGHHH)" Rei exploded with laughter, Jaken whirled around with horror written all over his face, Sesshomaru even looked shocked. Rin giggled madly gripping on to Rei to keep from falling over with laughter, not that it helped much, since Rei was falling over too.

"I didn't say that Mi'Lord!" Jaken pleaded looking around nervously "Rin...That was funny!" Rei patted her head and straighten, stiflingly the rest of her laughs, Sesshomaru locked gazes with her.

"You will not allow my company to talk that way" He informed her harshly before preceding to kick Jaken a good five feet away. Rei frowned and looked at Rin who was giving her an apologetic look. "She is not my child, she should be able to talk the way she wants" Sesshomaru glared "You're the one with a problem with her speech and you're telling me to punish her? _**Fuck that**_!" She spit out, Sesshomaru was in her face in a matter of seconds, so close she could feel his breath in her face as he looked down at her, "You are her personal guard and you are now my servant, you will do as I instruct." He spat back. Rei growled lightly glaring back up at him despite her slight fear that he'd choke her a again. She could feel the intensity of his body heat pushing against her and it caused her heart to speed up. "I said, _**fuck that!**_" Rei hissed shorting the distance some more, determined not to back down, anger flaring.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Rei knew she was treading on dangerous territory. She took a step back when she caught the scent coming off of him. The scent of anger, rage, and arousal drifted off of him. _'what a freak, getting turned on in the middle of an argument'_ she scoffed. He turned away from her and walked to Rin "You will not talk like that again" Rin nodded and apologized to him while bowing. "If you refuse orders again I will kill you" Sesshomaru growled at Rei. Rei tensed _'what is up with that...'_ she wondered giving him a swift nod. "Let's go we have wasted to much time here already" And just like that Sesshomaru was walking again, he's scent back to it's familiar spice.

**~~~End of Chapter 4~~~**

**That's all for now~!**

**And the lemon will be coming up with the next 3 chapters, soo, un be ready, I will tell you before hand so if you don't want to read it you don't have too**

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and gave feedback! I am grateful! Un!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright peoples, un, It's chapter 5! Getting pumped! Un! The gang is on the move to the castle! Be warned this is a slight lemon!!

Un, sorry that it's late, I've been busy un~!

The inspiration to this chapter is Something I said by Safetysuit

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

"It's so pretty!" Rin breathed in awe staring out at the slight hill filled with flowers and the stone castle towering in the distance. Rei closed her eyes and breathed in the floral aroma. She opened her eyes to slits and turned to catch Sesshomaru's gaze on her. She blinked her eyes open completely and he immediately turned to look at the castle. She gave a growl of annoyance, _if he has something to say the jerk should say it!_, she thought angrily to herself. He'd burn acting strange for the past two days they'd been traveling. Like when she and Rin went to the hot springs and she came back and found him leaning against a tree flushed and looking as if he was in pain, what was worse is when she questioned him about it he glared at told her,

"Don't concern yourself in my business" She scowled at the thought of his words.

The castle was in view now so Rei knew she had to leave them soon. She frowned, seeing Rin happy made her frown deepen, secretly she wanted Rin to be upset and pleading with Sesshomaru to let her stay. Even Jaken looked happy about her leaving but that didn't surprise her since her and Rin tormented him while they were together.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru commanded drawing everyone out of their thoughts. Rei bit her lower lip and followed Sesshomaru as he lead the way down the dirt path. They had only got a couple feet down the path before Sesshomaru came to a complete halt. "Mi' Lord?" Jaken inquired stepping towards him. Rei blinked and stepped closer as well "What is wrong with you?" She wrinkled her nose at the smell. _Arousal again_ she thought bitterly _maybe he's just a horn dog_...she stopped the aura coming off of him warned of dominance and even she knew he'd probably attack her if she got closer,why he hadn't attacked Jaken was beyond her, Jaken stood frozen in place. "Mi' Lord you're in he...!" Jaken was cut off by primal sounding growl "You should have told me mi' lord before it advanced!" Sesshomaru reached back and slammed his hand on the side of Jaken's face "Silence, your voice annoys me" Rei couldn't help but snicker as she watched Jaken scramble to his feet. Sesshomaru tensed and turned to look at her. "

Rei...I'm worried" Rei side glanced at Rin as she spoke "He scares me too" Rei admitted "Has he been like this before?" Rin nodded "Once.." Rei blinked "But he sent me away and I don't know how to calm him" Rei just noticed that Rin referred to herself as 'I' instead of 'Rin'. She smiled and nodded to Rin "Alright then let's get you out of here? That's my job right?" Jaken looked at her terrified and swallowed deeply. "Go!" Jaken dove forward and grabbed Sesshomaru's leg, refusing to let go, Rei swung Rin onto her back and ran towards the castle. Something inside her told her that she'd be safe there, maybe it was instinct maybe not, she didn't care at the moment.

**~~~Sesshomaru's point of view~~~**

Pain shot through his lower half, his body screaming to be pleased, but that damned imp wouldn't let go. "Let go you fool!" Sesshomaru growled kicking Jaken away from him "Mi' Lord please wait!" Sesshomaru walked to Jaken and kicked him again "Do not forget your place!" "Lord Sesshomaru I know you're in heat and you don't mean any of this, but you can find another wench to please you!" Sesshomaru scoffed and grabbed Jaken by the neck "Why would I do that?" Jaken winced and started mumbling illegible words "This girl has been taunting me since her arrival, I will not be the fool here, do you understand?" Jaken nodded roughly. Sesshomaru turned a blank expression to the castle. That girl ran to his castle for protection? She truly is a fool he thought amused to himself. He remembered briefly when she in Rin had left to the springs. A strange feeling had overwhelmed him when he saw her walk back to the clearing little crystal water droplets falling from her hair. And the scent of overpowering femininity. He blinked the memories away and began his short trip to the castle. He smirked lightly to himself. He did love a good chase.

**~~~End of Chapter 5~~~**

**Sorry it's so short but that's all for now~!**

**And the lemon will be coming up next chapter you've been warned!**

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and gave feedback! I am grateful! Un!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people! This is my second lemon and I'm not that good yet so please forgive me if it's crappy. Un, Chapter 6 is here! And I'm sorry if he goes out of Character for this chapter, It's hard to write a mature story when the most sexy thing Sesshomaru does, is exist, un, so I may have to go out of character for a bit, I'll try to keep him in character.

Un, sorry it's late, I've been busy un~! Hope you all enjoyed your fourth of July!

The inspiration to this chapter is Under My skin by Sarah Connor

**Warning: This chapter is a Lemon**

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

Rei stood completely still at the doors of the castles. She stared trying to remember the designs the steel made against the oak. Rin wiggled off of her back and landed on her feet with a small thud.

"What are you staring at the door for, we need to get in there" she reached up and tugging on the handle, Rei turned her head to look at the child before snapping back to reality and throwing the door open. Rin raced inside the castle running up the stairs that towered to the left of the main room. "Come on Rei!" Rin shouted back at her, Rei shook her head and smiled lightly "I can't let him get to you" Rin blinked "I'm going back now" Rei gave a backwards wave and walked right back out the door. "Rei!" Rin started to run down the stairs but when she saw Rei's stare she froze. "Rin, go to your room and stay there, got it?" The door slammed shut with a loud thud before Rin could respond. She sighed deeply and popped her knuckles. _ If I'm going to fight him...I'm going to win.._she thought detrimentally stepping forward before stopping to sniff the air. His scent was gone from the air completely. She frowned and sniffed again, but still she smelt nothing. She frowned and moved towards the road, sniffing at the air wildly. _Something is wrong here_...her mind raged trying to explain to itself that there was no way that his scent could just vanish. Her eye twitched, _that bastard is hiding in the forest_..._that's the only way he could mask his scent that well_. She turned her head and looked into the heavily wooded area about 100 feet from the castle and decided that was where he had to be and made her way to the opening in the trees.

Rei sniffed at the air again, her nose tingled with the smell of pine filling her lungs. "Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me! So come out!" Her head darted to the right when a bird took off from a nearby branch. "What do you think you're going to do?" Rei smirked "I'm going to protect Rin by beating you senseless!" His scent overwhelmed her as he leaped from a tree in front of her to land inches away. "Do you really think you, who couldn't even track my scent can beat me? You are truly useless" Rei ground her teeth "I found you, therefore I can track your scent!" He raised an eyebrow "You made a wild guess and shouted into the forest, you are fortunate that I am not in the mood to play games" Rei stepped forward inches from his face, angry bubbling up, "You must think highly of yourse.." She was cut off when his lips slammed against hers. She blinked, she could feel herself grow hot, she blinked wildly. She was too shocked to even notice Sesshomaru push her way. He looked her up and down swiftly before moving his hand soundlessly over the spiked sleeve (that thing on the opposite of the fluff un) and unlatching it so it fell to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Rei spat out. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledgment her question and instead the rest of his armor fell to the ground. Her heart raced as she stared at him questioningly, he gave her a side glance before he turned to face her completely. The once bitter smell of his arousal caused Rei's stomach to flip. "What are you doing?" Rei took a step back and her hands instinctively going to cover her chest. He walked towards her and her anger flared again "You're little dominance act isn't working!" she lied, her knees felt like jello, and she truthfully wanted to run. "Sesshomaru.." She spoke but she didn't even hear her own voice from the sound of her heartbeat. He stood above her, close enough that she caught the full aroma of his arousal. "I..get away!" She shoved back, slamming against a tree, glaring at Sesshomaru "Do you think you can get away from me?" Rei bit her lower lip "I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by doing this Sesshomaru" she growled as he moved forward his hand slipping around her throat "I am going to get what I want" he replied calmly his breath hot against her face. She reached up and grabbed his hand pushing it away from her neck. He flicked his wrist and in seconds her hand was above her head pushed against the tree. She gaped and tried to free her arm. His body pushed against hers his other hand slide around her other wrist to shove it against the tree. She couldn't speak, let alone fight him, and just stood there staring at his face. He leaned down his lips grazing against her neck, his breath brushing against her hair. Rei's mind was a whirl as she tried to decide what to do in her situation. Her senses begged her to give up and let him have his way with her, but her mind refused to except that this was even happening. "What makes you think I'll let you do this!?" Rei demanded weakly meeting his gaze when he glared up at her. "You have no say in it" He moved one hand away from her wrists and slipped it inside of her kimono using it to tug her sash open. She struggled again to free her hands but even with one hand he overpowered her. His scent intoxicated her every sense and she knew that she couldn't withstand much longer. He straightened to tower over her and he released her wrists giving her an ordering look. "Remove it" He commanded motioning to her kimono, she growled and bit her lower lip, hard enough to pierce the flesh. "Don't think you can order me around!" Rei hissed at him, glaring deep into his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and before she could even blink his hand was ripping the kimono from her shoulders. She let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled away from the tree, collapsing on the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She spat at him as he walked towards her stepping on the remains of her kimono ripping them away from her completely. She could feel the warm of her own tears building form the sheer humiliation of what he was doing to her.

Time seemed to slow at that moment. Rei sat on the ground in nothing but the thin cloth covering her breast and the silk like underwear she was wearing. Sesshomaru lowered himself next to her, reaching out to grab her by the hair and force her to look at him. She winced her eyes closed to stop him from seeing her cry. "Look at me wench" He demanded pulling her hair, causing her to bit her lip again. Rei blinked her tears away and turned to glare at him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and his mouth once again covered hers. His tongue run across the torn flesh and licked away the blood before he moved his head down her neck. She shivered at the feel of his tongue grazing over her veins. He moved lower placing kisses down her neck and onto her breasts. His hand tore the cloth off of her so his tongue could move to flick back and forth teasing her nipple. His other hand moved to cut through the waist of her panties. Rei turned her head to stare into the forest. "Do not ignore me!" Sesshomaru barked his claws digging into her thighs. She gaped and turned to look down at him. He looked up at her moving to torment her other boob. Rei turned her head to the side again refusing to look at him while he took advantage of her. Moments passed and the feeling of his tongue faded and she looked up only to see him undoing his on sash. He threw it to the side and shrugged up his top. Rei felt her stomach flip again and her body grow hot as she stared at his well toned chest. Then she saw him sliding his pants to the ground and the fear set in again. She snapped back into reality and she crawled away from him.

She could feel rocks stab her knees as she hurried away from him. _ Get away, get away, get away,_ her mind repeated. But she knew all chances of escape where gone when she felt his hand wrap around her ankle. He tugged her leg towards himself with little effort yet she lost her grip on the ground and her whole front was slid across the dirt. She yelped out loud and immediately went to push herself up. Sesshomaru flipped her over and glared down at her. She winced after to look down and see the blood dripping from her wounds. His eyes burned into her as he spoke "You are a fool" his hand moved to grip her thighs as he shoved her legs apart. Her hand moved instinctively and collided with the side of his face. She froze and looked at him, his head was facing the side and a red hand print was obvious on his cheek. The forest was silent once again and her heart had slowed enough so she could hear the low growl he was making. "Sesshomaru.." She whispered trying to pull herself back. She blinked when she felt the warm blood trickle down her thighs, his claws tore into her leg. His head shot around, eyes blazing red, his mouth opened to reveal his grinding teeth.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelped as he slammed into her. She winced and stared at him in horror. He rose above her pulling back slightly before slamming into her painfully. Her voice was hoarse as she cried out. "You will regret hitting me!" He barked, his voice didn't even sound the same, there was intense anger she'd never heard before seeping into every word.

**~~~End of Chapter 6~~~**

**Sorry it's not that good....I'm kinda brain dead right now....un....and I haven't been feeling like a perv lately...odd as that is XD un. Don't worry I don't think this will be the last lemon...you've been forewarned, but I'll warn you again when the next time comes.**

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and gave feedback! I am grateful! Un!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay people! Un, this is chapter 7 of my series, I wanted to apologize for the lateness of my writing. Un, Roleplayers have it harder than you would think. And I just started school again so it may be a while before the next chapter. I wanted to thank all of you who keep reading, un, I appreciate it!

The inspiration to this chapter is Under My skin by Sarah Connor

**~~~Story time!! ~~~**

Rei laid on the ground staring up at the tree branches while listening to the silence of the forest. Her mind raged with thoughts of her yesterday. She could still feel the pressure of Sesshomaru's claws digging into her shoulders, still smelt his hair as it around her, and she couldn't get his image out of her head. She tossed her head to the side and glared into the forest. Sesshomaru had left about on hour ago, leaving her laying completely naked on the forest floor, probably so he could go back to his castle and play god to the humans near him. She could feel the anger in her rising and sat up placing her hands on her head trying to quit the sharp pains she felt. "Damn him.." she muttered under her breath quickly scanning the clearing for her kimono. "And now my kimono is gone, just great!" she slammed her hand against the ground and reached up gingerly touching a tear threatening to fall from her eye. "I won't cry!" she hissed standing up and walking around the clearing, praying that no demon came and saw her like this.

Her body tensed and her throat tightened. A smell drifted into the clearing, one she didn't recognize. Her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath "Who are you?" she questioned listening intently as the footsteps approached her from the rear. "Who am I? I can't believe you don't recognize me!" she turned and looked the man up and down. Long black hair flowing down his light pinkish kimono. "Recognize you? I have no idea who you are!" Rei grumbled as she turned to face him, her arms covering her body the best they could. He gave a small frown "I figured as much" he moved forward standing in front of her, his crimson eyes scanning her own. "What are you doing?" she whispered as his hand swooped down and cupped her chin. "My, my how you have grown.." her eyes widened _'that dream.._' He smiled evilly and time seemed to slow. His head leaned down turning slightly and his lips brushed against hers. 'What the hell...?'

"I know what he did to you" the man said sadly his eyes burning into hers. Her cheeks were aflame "I need your help. He can't get away with what he did" she loosened a little and she blinked "Okay. I'll help you" he smiled "Good, I'll tell you what to do, if you'll do it" "I will. But first, you know my name...what should I call you?" His smile widened and he placed his hand on her shoulder "Call me Naraku"

**~~~End of Chapter 7~~~**

**ALRIGHT! That's it, chapter 7. Yep enter Naraku! There has to be a plot to my story and it just become clearer. Keep reading and find out what happens next!**

Thanks to the few of you who have continued to read my story and gave feedback! I am grateful! Un!


End file.
